Forte
A greater demon of Abaddon, known for her rather undemon-like personality as well as a corps of dragon riders that were used to great effect during the wars waged by Abaddon. It is rumored that she hails from a foreign land where dragons and demons live side by side. She shares a link with her drake, Draxis and are able to communicate without speaking and while distant from each other Background Next to nothing is known about Forte’s life before her arrival in Abaddon, however the demon lord immediately accepted her into his forces and gave her everything she would need to care for her corps. Forte would take to her duties with a conviction, rarely witnessed in demonkind. She, like many were shocked when news of the death of Abaddon reached the capital. For the 500 years between Abaddon’s death and Laevateinn’s ascension to the throne, Forte would focus on only her corps. The process of matching rider to drake was a long and difficult one. The two must agree to a series of rituals and trails and only if both can survive, will they become part of the corps. Once news reached her of a successor to Abaddon had been found, she went to meet him or her and was surprised to see it was a young girl. The greater demon sensed something within her and tested the girl to see if she was truly Abaddon’s daughter. Once Laevateinn passed the demon’s test, she bent the knee and swore to devote her life to the new demon lord. As commanded, Forte would lead her corps on offensive and defensive campaigns. If a battle had to be won, she won it. Under Laevateinn’s reign Forte would reach the highest military rank possible for a demon, Commander of the Imperial guards. Forte took the duty of personally guarding the life of the demon lord as an honor and fulfilled it until Laevateinn ascended into godhood. Abilities * Spearmanship: Forte, unlike others such as Olivia focused solely on the physical side of combat. She is a master of spear combat, regardless of whether she is in the air or on the ground. * Dragon Riding: Forte is the leader of an extremely rare unit. Dragons, long thought dead have been “tamed” and can now be mounted as a flying cavalry. These however aren’t the same as the ancient dragons of old. Instead they seem to be a special breed grown this very purpose. They however, are not mindless animals. They are very much sentient with their own personalities and only those they deem worthy are allowed to join them in the trials. Notable Equipment * Special Spears: Forte possess a special pair of spears that effective regardless of whether they are thrown or held in her hands and used for melee combat. They can easily be re-summoned as needed during combat, effectively giving her a limitless supply of projectiles to rain down upon her enemies. Trivia * Forte is the highest ranking demon within Abaddon, that does not appear to have any magical inclination at all. * Unlike many of her fellow Abaddonians, she does not seem to hold a personal hatred of humans. During the stay of several humans including the lothlondian knight Catalina, she showed her lord’s guests with nothing but respect and hospitality. Gallery Forte2.png Forte3.jpg Navigation